A Year After
by Timeforachange
Summary: Gibbs brings a baby girl with him to work. Who is she? And why is he not at work for more than half an hour? Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was sitting in the bullpen thinking back to last year, when the team lost one of their own. Caitlin Todd. She was like a sister to him and when he saw her fall on that rooftop he was devastated, but he knew one person took her death to his heart. That person was Gibbs. Tony had notice that Gibbs hadn't been the same since Kate died and he didn't know why. He had asked Ducky about it and he had told Tony something about loosing a agent, a female agent. But to Tony that wasn't what was different about Gibbs. Loosing a female agent, yeah that could be, but he knew from day one that there was some kind of special bond between Gibbs and Kate. Tony's thoughts was soon interrupted by Ziva.

"Tony why is Gibbs not here yet?" Ziva asked. Tony looked at her and then over to Gibbs' desk, it was empty. The boss was never late for work, but then again this wasn't a normal day for Gibbs or himself or the team for that matter.

"Well Ziva I don't know, but it might have something to do with the date"

"Has it already been a year?" Tony heard McGee ask. Tony looked at him and nodded. _How could he forget what today was._ Tony would never forget this date, with time it would become easier for him to deal with, but he would never forget.

"Yeah it has and he may be late for going to her grave" Tony said after some time. He knew he would go down to Kate's grave and put flowers on there every year to come, and today would be the first day of his little tradition. His lips turned upwards in the corner, but not enough for the others to notice. Ziva was about to say something when the doors to the elevator opened and Gibbs walked out.

Tony didn't notice right away, but as Gibbs came closer Tony could see that Gibbs was carrying a little child. Tony was a little confused, _why would Gibbs be carrying a child and why bring it here?_ He wanted to ask Gibbs those questions, but knew Gibbs would tell at some point.

Gibbs walked off the elevator with a girl in his arms. He didn't care what the others would think about it, all he wanted was to get this day over with as soon as possible. And for that to happen he had to go down and see Ducky. He would just have gone down there directly, but because of the little girl in his arms he had to go to the bullpen first. He didn't want to take the girl down to autopsy.

He had the little girl secure in his arms. With the right hand holding her firm into him and the other caressing her back. Her head was in the crook of his neck. He could tell by her breathing that she was fast asleep, which he would like her to do until he could get her home again.

Gibbs came to a halt in front of Tony's desk and look at him. He then gave the sleeping girl to Tony and walked back to the elevator.

"Tony make sure she's okay till I get back" he said as he got into the elevator and pressed to bottom for autopsy.

Tony looked from the sleeping girl in his arms to the elevator Gibbs just got into. He then looked at the others for some answers, but didn't get any and looked back at the little girl in his arms to take a closer look.

Tony was almost afraid to move. He didn't want to wake the sleeping girl and get the yelling from Gibbs. But he also want answers.

"Does anybody know why Gibbs came in with a girl who is now in my arms? She doesn't look more than one and a half to two years old. Did we get a new case we didn't know about before now or maybe something else? But she kinda looks familiar, doesn't she?" said Tony while looking at the girl. The girl had brown hair and was petite. Ziva and McGee just looked shocked and didn't answer Tony's question. After some time Abby came into the bullpen.

"Hi have you seen... Who is that little girl?" Abby stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw the little girl in Tony's arms.

"Uhmmm. We don't know Abby. Gibbs just came in with her, gave Tony the girl and walked to the elevator" McGee said to Abby. Abby took a good look at the girl and smiled. She recognized the look of the little girl, she knew who the father was just by looking at the girl. She knew it had to be a secret because otherwise they would all know who the little girl was. She wouldn't tell Gibbs' secret. He would tell when he was ready.

"Why are you smiling Abby?" asked Ziva

"Ohh nothing, she looks familiar" Abby said as she stepped closer. The team went to stand beside Tony and just looked at the little girl. Within minutes the girl woke up and started to cry. Tony didn't know what to do and gave the girl to McGee. The girl started to cry louder and louder so Ziva tried to calm her down. That didn't work either. Then Abby gave it a try, just then Tony saw something. He stood with his mouth open and just stared at the crying girl.

"What now Tony?" asked McGee

"Can't you see it?" McGee shook his head no "look at the eyes. She has the same eyes as Gibbs" Tony said still a little bit in shock. Then McGee's mouth was open for seeing what Tony saw. Abby couldn't get the crying baby to stop and gave it back to Tony.

"You're right Tony, she has the same eyes as Gibbs" Ziva said as she saw it too. Just then Gibbs came walking off the elevator and over to the team.

Gibbs saw the expression on both Tony's, McGee's and Ziva's faces but ignored them. He looked at Abby and saw something else. He knew she would have figured it out before the others, but didn't want to answer the questions now. He walked over to Tony to take the crying girl who had seen him and was now holding her arms out for him to take her. When she was secure in his arms she stopped crying. Which was a surprise for the team. They by now knew he was her father, but seeing that made it all real. With the girl in his arms Gibbs walked to the elevator to go home.

"What just happened?" Ziva was the first person who found her voice again.

"I don't know, but the girl stopped crying. Maybe Gibbs is the father" said McGee still not believing it before the words came out of Gibbs' mouth. Tony just nodded, he knew what McGee was talking about. Tony looked back at the elevator again without saying anything. Maybe this day was doing something to Gibbs, something Tony couldn't put a finger on, but he would soon find out.

**Please tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

When Gibbs came home it was noon and he knew his little girl, Maggie, would need some food. He wasn't hungry himself, but knew that Maggie needed food to grow. So he sat Maggie in her high chair while he did her food. When he was done he sat next to Maggie and feed her. He knew it was time to go by Kate's grave before the others would be there, he wanted some time alone with her.

Gibbs parked the car at the parking lot and went to the back seat to take his daughter out of her safety seat. He took her in his arms and walked to Kate's grave. He had done this many times during the year. If he had the time he would go every month, some times he did and some times a case got in the way, and put flowers on her grave and talk to her. But today was a little different. Today he had taken the day of to take care of Maggie and go to Kate's grave. The other times he had been here he hadn't brought Maggie, but he thought that today might be a good day to bring her here.

He sat down by Kate's grave and laid down the flowers he had brought with him. Next to him was Maggie playing on a blanket.

"Hey Kate..." Gibbs didn't know what to say "You know I'm not good with telling people about my feelings. But there is one thing I'm sure of and that is that I am sorry about what happened to you, I truly am." Gibbs brought his finger closer to the gravestone and traced his finger over Kate's name.

"I brought Maggie with me this time. Thought it might be a good idea that you would want to see her. She's gotten so big. I brought her with me to work today.... I don't know why, but the looks the others gave me it was fun to see them that way. I know I have to answer a lot of questions tomorrow, but I can keep it from them any more. They have the right to know the truth." Gibbs said and sat down by his daughter and played with her. He likes to sit by Kate's grave in silence.

He didn't know how long he had sad there, but after some time there was a noise behind him. He turned around and saw Abby walking up to him.

"Gibbs? I'm sorry I didn't know you were here. I thought you had the day off"

"I do. I will let you be here alone. I was done anyway," Gibbs said. He didn't want Abby to see him down.

"Gibbs I didn't mean to interrupt something...." Gibbs cut her of

"Abs you didn't I was on my way home" Gibbs said and packed his things. He stood up and took Maggie in his arms and began to walk back to his car. He didn't get long before he hear Abby.

"Gibbs.... what's her name?" Abby asked referring to Maggie.

"Her name is Maggie" Gibbs began walking again, but didn't get long before he himself turned around.

"Hey Abs? If you have the time later on, would you like to come over"?

"I would love to" Abby said and saw Gibbs smile a little and walk away. Abby turned back to Kate's grave and placed the flowers she had brought on the ground next to Gibbs'.

Later that day Abby walked into Gibbs' home. She went into the kitchen where she found Gibbs making dinner to Maggie.

"Hey Abs. I'm glad you could come. I have to run out for a bit, it won't take long. I hope it's okay with you. I really appreciate if you could look after Maggie, I don't want to take her with me" Gibbs said as he finished the dinner.

"Of course I would. You can always ask me, you know that Gibbs" Abby replayed.

"Thank you so much. I'm just going to give her, her food now and then I will get going. I don't know for how long I will be gone, but if I'm not back by 8 will you get her into bed?" Gibbs asked as he began feeding Maggie.

"Yes I will Gibbs. I can feed her the rest and you can get going Gibbs. I will promise to look after her" Abby smiled and took over for him. He left the house and knew Abby would be okay till he got back.

After feeding Maggie she took her into the living room where she found some of Maggie's toys. Maggie had just learned how to walk and was happy to walk around the room. She went over to the bookcase and pointed to a photo album. Abby walked over to her and took it out.

"Do you want to look at this?" she asked. Maggie just nodded her head. "Okay. Come here and sit with me" Abby help Maggie up into her lap and opened the book. Abby recognized the people in the pictures as the people from the team. Maggie started to point at a woman and said "Mama" it took a while before Abby recognized the woman to be Kate.

"Maggie that can't be your mum, that's Kate" Abby said and flipped another page.

"Mama.... mama" Maggie kept saying when more pictures of Kate came. Abby didn't know what to say, but would have to ask Gibbs when he came home. Soon Maggie felt asleep in Abby's lap and Abby took her to her room and put her into bed. As she came back downstairs Gibbs was home.

"Hey just put Maggie into bed. We went through some of your photos and she kept saying 'Mama' to Kate" Abby told Gibbs.

"Yeah, and she is right. Kate is Maggie's mother"

"But how does she know how Kate looks like. She couldn't have been more than five months when Kate died"

"Your right Abby, she wasn't. But both Kate's parents and me have kept showing her pictures of Kate and saying that is her mother and now she understands. I will tell you the story tomorrow when the others are around, if that's okay?"

"That's find Gibbs... I just have one more question. Where were you?"

"I went by the rooftop where Kate died. It wasn't enough for me to put flowers by her grave. She was something special for me and that rooftop is a place where I go when I want to talk to her. It's like she is there alive, it's different from all the others places" Gibbs said. Abby didn't know what to say to Gibbs, but knew that he needed time with himself to deal with things before tomorrow. So Abby decided to leave.

She didn't go home right away. She wanted to see the place Gibbs had just been at. So she went to the rooftop and saw something she had never imagined. Went she came closer to the exact place where Kate had died there was a plate in the ground with an inscription in it:

Caitlin "Kate" Todd

A loving mother, partner, and fiancée

We will never forget you

Kate, I love you

As Abby read those words tears came running down her cheeks. Why did Kate have to died, Gibbs was finally happy. And she could only guess that Kate was too.

**I can finally give you chapter two. Sorry for the long wait, but my Internet have been gone since Wednesday morning. But now it's back so hopefully I can update sooner.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Gibbs' house, Gibbs walked into Maggie's room to see if she was still sleeping. He stood by her bed and looked at Maggie. She was sleeping peacefully. That was one of the things he missed the most. Watching Maggie sleep along with her mother, it had been one of Gibbs' favourite times. As he stood there now he remembered one of the first times they had done it:

_Gibbs had just put Maggie down when Kate came walking in. She walked up to Gibbs and placed her arms around his waist. Gibbs turned his head so he could kiss Kate on the temple. Kate smiled her famous smile at him. They both just stared at Maggie sleeping in her own bed. Gibbs pulled Kate closer to him and she laid her head on his chest and they just stood there for fifteen minutes before they decided it would be best for them to go to sleep before Maggie would wake up again._

Gibbs could feel tears forming in his eyes. The thought of Kate always made him cry. He didn't know how he could ever tell Maggie about her mother; it was just too hard for him. He had finally found a woman he loved with all his heart and knew she loved him too, and then she died leaving him and their little girl. Maggie was way too young when Kate died. He knew Maggie and himself was what Kate woke up in the morning for, she had told him that. He had told her the same thing. When Kate came into his life everything changed. Now all he wanted was pull himself away from the world, but Maggie was the reason he didn't. He loved her and she was a part of Kate.

As Gibbs watched Maggie sleep he put his hand in his pocket and took out the engagement ring he had given her. He always carried it with him, he didn't know why, but he did. It had been difficult to get it from Kate before the others noticed. He looked at it and thought back to the time he had asked her to marry him:

_Kate and Gibbs were sitting in the living room next to each other. Maggie was sleeping in her carry bed on the floor. She was almost one month old. Gibbs had had this idea for a while, but waited for a perfect time to ask. He had just finished a case where a marine had lost his girlfriend before he had had the time to ask her to marry him. After that case Gibbs knew he couldn't wait to ask her, life was too short to wait. He got up and bent down on one knee in front of Kate and took her hand in his. _

"_Kate I can't wait to ask you.... life is too short. If I wait any longer it might be too late and that can't happen" Gibbs said. He was a little nervous even though he had done it before. But this time he knew it was going to be the last. He looked into Kate eyes and saw tears starting to form. _

"_I love you with all my heart." He took out a box he had in his pocket and opened it for Kate to see the ring inside. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he finally asked_

"_YES, yes, yes... I love you too" Kate said and kissed him hard on the lips. They spend the rest of the day celebrating their new engagement in their own way._

Gibbs smiled at the memory. They had done that a lot before her death. Every time Maggie was asleep they used the time to take care of each other. He really missed those times. He took one last look at Maggie before he left the room. He knew that if he didn't leave her now he would stand there forever.

Abby and Ducky came walking into the bullpen and stop, waiting for the team to notice them. Tony was the first to see them.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked

"Gibbs told us to come up. He said he had something to tell us," Abby answered

"Anything to do with him being a father?" Tony asked

"I don't know... maybe" Abby said. She knew what Gibbs wanted to do, but she would let him tell them all.

"What? Gibbs has a child Ducky asked

"That's right Ducky, you weren't up here yesterday. Gibbs brought in a girl it looks like she's his daughter." Abby told Ducky who looked a bit shocked.

"Gibbs didn't tell you did he?" Tony asked, "I thought he had told you yesterday when he was down in autopsy."

"No he didn't. But hopefully he will tell me... all of us about it when he comes in." Ducky said to Tony and turned around to say something to Abby.

"Abigail why didn't you tell me about this. It looks like I'm the only one who doesn't know" Ducky said a little disappointed.

"I thought that Gibbs should do it" Abby smiled at Ducky. Just then the doors to the elevator opened and Gibbs walked out with Maggie in his arms. Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down. He then turned his attention to the team in front of him.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but please let me explain first and then ask questions later" Gibbs said looked down at Maggie. She was playing with his jacket until she found a face she knew, Abby, and held her arms out for her to take her. Abby looked at Gibbs and got an okay from him before she took Maggie from him.

"Okay, I think I should start now.... yes that is my daughter. Her name is Maggie and is one and a half years old. If you look closely at her you can see who her mother is" Gibbs said and waited for the others to figure out who the mother is. When he saw 3 jaws drop he knew they had figured it out and he continued.

"Kate is the mother of my baby girl. Kate and I were together for some time before she died" Gibbs had to swallow the emotions he got, just thinking about her. Telling the others about their secret relationship. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes. She died before we had the chance to tell you." They had talked about telling the team about their relationship, but would wait a little before they told them. They kind of liked keeping it a secret.

Abby stood next to his desk and could see that Gibbs had tears in his eyes. She knew it was hard for him to tell them all about his and Kate's relationship when Kate was gone.

"Boss I get that you and Kate were in love and all that. Hell we could all see it. I'm glad you finally got together and was happy. I could tell by the way you acted on work. And when she died I knew you took it hard, because you weren't yourself. You were not the same happy Gibbs you were when Kate was here," Tony said. "There is just one thing that I don't understand is how Kate could be pregnant without us knowing about it" Tony finally asked.

"Do you remember when she had to see her mother and was gone for 6 months? She wasn't at her mothers all that time. She went to see her mother and came back 2 weeks later. We had decided that she would have to take leave when she started to show. That's why you couldn't call her at her mothers house" Gibbs told them and looks at Maggie who didn't understand what was going on.

"So Kate was in D.C. the whole time, but she didn't work. I still can't really believe that you guys had a daughter...." Maggie interrupted McGee

"Mama" She said

"That's right Maggie we are talking about your mama" Abby said as she looked at Gibbs who was going to say something when Maggie spoke again.

"Mama... Mama" Maggie said.

"Yeah sweetheart I'm telling they others about your mama" Gibbs said to Maggie, but Maggie didn't seem to hear because she was looking behind Abby. Gibbs looked at the others again and saw Jenny standing at Tony's desk. She had set a safety seat on Tony's desk and looked at the team with a smile on her face. Gibbs walked over to Jenny when Maggie again said Mama.

**Hoped you liked it. Give me an review and I will try to update asap **


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs slowly made his way over to where Jenny stood. The others noticed Jenny too and walked over to her and Gibbs. Nobody said anything, they all looked from the safety seat and back to Jenny. With the arrival of Jenny they had forgotten about what Maggie had said. Jenny looked at Gibbs, then Maggie, and then back to Gibbs again before she spoke.

"I hear you have a daughter Jethro" Jenny said

"News travels fast" Gibbs said looking at Jenny

"So, care to introduce her to me?" Jenny asked and looked at Maggie who was still in Abby's arms.

"Sure... Jenny this is Maggie my daughter" Gibbs said. He was proud to finally call her his daughter in front of people he knew. "Why are you down here?" Gibbs asked, smiling at his daughter

"Just waiting for someone" Jenny answered

"Director Sheppard I didn't know you had any children" Ziva said noticing the baby in the safety seat.

"I don't Ziva"

DiNozzo walked up to his desk to take a closer look at the baby in the safety seat. Just as he came up to his desk the little baby woke up. Tony noticed it was a boy.

"Where is his mother?" Tony asked watching the little boy

"I'm waiting for her. She just had to go to the ladies room and would meet me here" Jenny explained.

"Oh, okay. Is she good looking and single?" Tony asked. Ziva looked at him and rolled her eyes "Tony I didn't take you for a man who wanted to date single mothers"

"I do if they're my type" Tony answered

"Tony I can tell you that she is good looking, but she is taken" Jenny said after laughing at Tony for asking about the mother. She knew who the mother was and knew that she wasn't available.

"He looks cute, doesn't he Maggie?" Abby asked Maggie whom she held on her hip. Maggie nodded her head.

"What's his name and age?" Ziva asked

"I can't tell you much, but I can tell you this. His name is Daniel and he is about 4 months old" Jenny told them and looked down at the little boy who in return stared at her.

"How do you...." Tony was about to ask Jenny another question when he was interrupted by Maggie.

"Mama Mama" Maggie said. Gibbs turned to look at his daughter when she said something again.

"Mama" Maggie said and hold out her hands like she wanted to be picked up, but she was doing it to someone behind them. Gibbs looked at the same direction and what he saw made him speechless.

"Katie?" he whispered

"What?" Abby said and looked at Gibbs who looked like he had seen a ghost. Abby decided to see what had made her boss speechless.

"Oh. My. God" Abby said. Everybody heard her and turned to see what was going on. Nobody had paid any attention to what was going on before they hard Abby. When they saw what had made both Gibbs and Abby speechless their jaws dropped, except for Jenny's.

What they saw was Kate standing between McGee's and Gibbs' desk looking well and alive. Gibbs began to make his way over to her. He had tears running down his cheeks, he was so happy to see her alive.

"Katie" Gibbs said with a smile on his face. He hadn't used that nickname in a year. It had reminded him so much of her and the happy moments that he couldn't use it. Not even on her gravestone.

"Katie, I have missed you so much" Gibbs said in a whisper when he stood in front of her. "I have missed you too" Kate said. Gibbs couldn't wait any longer he had to kiss her, so he bend his head so they lips could meet and they kissed. It was a passionate kiss, it was something they both had missed way too much. As they ended their kiss they felt a little bump. They looked down to see what had caused it and found their daughter looking up at them.

"Mama up" Maggie said and held her arms out for Kate to pick her up. Kate bent down and picked Maggie up. She held her tight while she kissed her hair. She had missed the both of them and couldn't be happier with her life right now. She was back with the two people she loved the most, her fiancée and her daughter.

"There is just one thing there is missing" Kate said and hold up her left hand. Gibbs knew what she meant and took the ring out of his pocket. He always carried it with him. It was a reminder of Kate and the love they shared. They were going to tie the knot.

"You mean this?" Gibbs asked and held the ring up for her to see. She had tears in her eyes and had a lump in her throat, so she didn't trust her voice and decided to nod instead. Gibbs took Kate's left hand in his and placed the ring on her ring finger where it belonged and where it was a year ago. After placing the ring on her finger he brought both Kate and Maggie in for a hug. Gibbs was again happy. He had his daughter and Kate was back in his life, what more could he ask for?

**Please leave a review and tell me if you like this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

When they broke the hug Kate turned to see the faces of her old team by Tony's desk. She was happy to see them all again. There was only one face she didn't recognize, but guessed it was her replacement. Kate placed Maggie in Gibbs' arms and went over to her old team.

"Hey" she said as she came closer to them.

"Oh. My. God. Kate it's really you. You're not dead. I can't believe my eyes. I've missed you soooo much" Abby said, she was really happy to see her best friend again. It didn't take Abby long to bring Kate into a hug and hold on. Tony tapped Abby on her shoulder after two minutes.

"Abby my turn" Tony said when Abby looked at him and then let go of Kate and went to stand by Ducky and McGee.

"I'm so happy you're not dead Kate. I've really missed you" Tony said as he hugged Kate. She was happy to see him too, but didn't trust her voice to form any word and decided to nod instead.

After Tony, McGee came and hugged Kate.

"I've missed you too Kate. Welcome back" After McGee had released his arms from around Kate she walked over to stand in front of Ducky.

"I'm sor..." was all Kate got out before Ducky stopped her.

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're alive, believe me. I have one question though. If you're alive, who was the one I did the autopsy on then?"

"It was a girl who looked like me. I'm really sorry about all this. I will of course answer all your questions" Kate said as she looked at the team.

"Hey... you must be my replacement. If you haven't figured it out yet. I'm Kate, the agent who was supposed to be dead" Kate said to Ziva and held out her hand for Ziva to shake.

"I'm the new agent yes, but I can never replace you. I'm Ziva by the way" Ziva told Kate as they shook hands.

Gibbs watched as Kate went to all of her friends and gave them a hug. He was so glad she wasn't dead, but wanted to know what happened a year ago. As he looked at Maggie in his arms, what happened a year ago didn't really matter that much, all that matters is that Kate is home where she belongs. Kate turned to see Gibbs looking at her, she smiled and saw him walk over to where she was. Before she could say anything to him, Jen came up to her.

"I'm also glad you didn't die, the team haven't been the same since you 'died'. I'm glad you came back" Jen said and smiled at Kate. The whole team stood by Tony's desk again. Tony and Ziva behind it. McGee, Ducky, and Abby to one side and Jen to the other. Kate stood next to Jen with Gibbs beside her. In one arm he held Maggie on his hips and the other was securely around Kate. They were all taken in Kate's return. No one said anything except for Daniel.

"Hey Jen how long is his mother going to be gone for? Wasn't she just supposed to go to the bathroom?" Tony asked Jen when the boy began to cry.

"Tony stop asking all the questions. But to answer that one, she came here 15 minutes ago" Jen said with a smile on her face,

"What! She was here and I didn't see her?" Tony asked

"You saw her Tony. You just didn't know it was her" Jen said

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm his mother Tony" Kate suddenly said and took Daniel out of the safety seat to calm him down.

"You're his mother?" they all asked. Gibbs looked at her in surprise.

"Yes I am. And if you must know his name is Daniel Jethro Gibbs and was born 4 month ago" Kate said all the while looking at Gibbs to see his reaction.

"He's... he's my son?" Gibbs asks "I didn't even know you were pregnant" he said.

"Yes he's your son. I would never have a son with anyone else. And I didn't know I was pregnant before 1 month after I died'" Kate said

"Caitlin why don't you tell us all what happened back then?" Ducky asks. He can't hold the question back any longer, he wants to know the whole story. They all decided to sit down in the conference room to be themselves.

"Okay I will tell you, but please don't ask any questions till after I'm done" Kate says after sitting down in a chair besides Gibbs. He has Daniel, his son, in his arms and is looking proud to be a father again. Maggie is sitting in Abby's lap across from Kate. She looks tired from all that had happened today. Kate can feel Gibbs getting angry, but before she has the change to say anything he turns his anger at the director.

"You knew about her being alive and you didn't tell me" he said

"I didn't know about it before today. If you would let Kate tell you what happened you would find out" Jen said calmly. She knew Jethro wasn't happy that she knew before himself.

"Calm down Jethro and let me explain" Kate said.

"I'm guessing by Maggie being here you know about our relationship and how we were hiding my pregnancy. During that time I was contacted by witness protection. They told me about Ari's plans and that they had decided to use me as bait. They had been told that I was the way to get to Gibbs. I agreed to their plan and came back to work. They would replace me with a-look-a-like girl and she would die instead of me. I was taken to their HQ to help them with profiling. They never told me about what happened that day on the rooftop. I was supposed to be transferred to another city, to live, when I found out I was pregnant with Daniel" Kate said and looked over to Daniel asleep in Gibbs' arms.

"They didn't want to send a pregnant woman out in the world where people might recognize me and get myself killed. So I stayed at HQ where I was still helping them profiling. I came to work every day until I had Daniel. After he came I started work 2 days ago. It was there that I found out Ari was dead. I got mad at the witness protection director for not telling me. He knew what I had left behind, but didn't care. He told me that they didn't tell me because they needed my help. I told him he was an idiot for not telling me. That was yesterday. I wanted to come back and tell you everything so I decided to go to the director, Jen, first and tell her everything" Kate stopped again and looked at Jen.

"I got mad at the witness protection director for not telling me that Kate was alive and for not telling her she could go home without any risks. I told him he was a bastard when I called this morning" Jen said and looked at Jethro because she knew he would've done it himself if nobody else did.

"Well after telling Jen, I came up with the idea of surprising you. And it worked" Kate said with a smile. The team took in the story and after Kate was done they asked some questions which Kate answered.

As time went by and the team was all glad that Kate was back. They could see how much this had changed Gibbs. He was happy again.

"Kate can I ask you a question?" Abby asked

"Yes of course" Kate said

"Why is Daniels name Daniel Jethro Gibbs? I mean Maggie is only named Maggie Gibbs" Abby asked

"Well to answer that Abby I have to correct you. Maggie's name is Maggie Amy Gibbs. And the reason why Daniels middle name is Jethro, which I guess is why you are asking, is because Maggie's middle name is my middle name. You see Jethro and I decided to use my middle name so that in case one of us died in the line of duty she would always have us both in her name. As for Daniel I just wanted Jethro with me. I didn't know if I was going to see him again" Kate said

"And he will have both our names as well" Jethro said "Kate will be a Gibbs soon"


End file.
